Angel Dust x Reader
by demonMike14
Summary: (Pre Happy Hotel).You just died a few months ago and now you're trying to find a job in hell. You soon get hired to be a pornstar and work for Valentino. Your co-star in your first film is Angel Dust so you try to get along with him before filming but you soon find him to be your best friend if not more. Rated M because there will be lemons later.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Baby

You walk into a room. It's empty expect for a few large, red, chairs against the walls and a tiny table in the middle of the room with a card on it that says 'wait here, we will be with you shortly'. The walls are covered in black and white striped wall paper with little pink hearts on it. There is a camera in a corner of the room facing the door you walked in. There's another door on the other side of the room where the camera is.

You sit in one of the chairs and wait for about a minute before Valentino walks in though the door.

"Hey baby what's your name?"

"Um... (your name)," you say.

"Oh yes I remember you," he says as he puts out his hand for you to kiss it. Hesitating you do.

He turns around and starts walking to the door. "Come darling. Follow me."

You get up and follow him. Something in your gut feels off about him but you don't know what it is.

You follow him out the door he came out of and you walk into this long hallway with the same wall paper as before.

"Here are most of the sets," he says as he keeps walking. The doors are all labeled with hearts with numbers on them. At the end of the hall way is a elevator. You get in the elevator with him. He presses the number 4 button.

"The first and second floor are the sets, third floor is for editing and coustums, the fourth floor is dressing rooms, and then the fifth is my office and other meeting rooms. There's another building connected to this one for apartments."

As he finished his sentence the doors of the elevator opened.

"In your dressing room there will be everything you need. We'll talk later about living conditions and if you have any questions talk to your co-stars. I'll be in my office but only call me if it's completely necessary."

You step out of the elevator. The doors shut behind you as you start walking down the hall. It's just like the other hallway but will more doors and instead of numbers on the hearts it's names.

"That was weirdly quick," you tell yourself.

Pretty fare down the hallway you find a red heart will your name on it. You open the door and find a good sized room. There's a chilli red couch to lay down on against one of the walls, a mirror twice your size against another, a raspberry color coffee table in front of the couch with a stack of papers on it, a doorless closet, and a black and red vanity.

You sit down on the couch not quick sure what to do now. You find a little note folded in half so it stands up on it's own that's on top of the piles of papers. 'Read theses before we meet again. You'll find most of what you need to know here. ~Valentino'. You put it to the side and start looking at the papers.

You pick up a packet on the table. It's titled 'Valentino's Rules' on light pink paper. It's about 10 pages long so you put it to the side.

You pick up another packet about the same length. This one is titled 'Bad Students'. You soon realize it's a script. You quickly scan through it seeing that you are going to be staring with a guy named Angel Dust. You recognize that name and remember you saw his dressing room on the way to your's.

You wonder if it would be best to stay and read or to go meet your co-star.

"Let's just see if he's there," you tell yourself as you start leaving your room.


	2. Chapter 2: Hey Angel

You knock on the door that says Angel Dust. The door opens and in the doorway you find him in a oversized pink sweatshirt, black knee high socks, and a pair of ruby color shorts. It's noon but it looks like he's still in his pajamas.

He gives you a dirty look but not in the good way.

"Well come in," he says sounding annoyed as he turns around.

You close the door and look around. It's designed just like your's but with a few differences. It's pink spider themed and there's a mini fridge next to the vanity. It's also a mess with makeup, clothes, and drugs covering the place.

He sits down on his couch and starts petting a baby pig. You see a collar on him with the name Fat Nuggets on it.

"If you're here to drop something off just set it down anywhere, if you're here to tell me I'm late to something I don't care, I'm your here to clean then wait, and if you're here to tell me the boss wants me tell him I'm busy," he says extremely annoyed.

"Um, actually I'm here for something else," you say.

He sits up confused.

"I'm (name) and I work here now. I'm going to be your co-star so I wanted to meet you."

He smiles at you. On the other half of the couch there's a pair of panties and some broken makeup which he brushes off. You sit down.

He gets up and walks over to the mini fridge. He grabs two beers and walks back over handing one to you.

"So tell me about yourself," he says smiling.

"I'm (name). I just died a few months ago from (whatever you want). I just showed up today. I'll be your co-star in Bad Students."

He finishes his beer in one go and places the bottle on the floor.

"Oh that one," he says as he rolls his eyes.

"What's so bad about it?"

"Long story but basicly I was support to star in it with Baby but I didn't want to fuck a girl so they kicked me off and replaced me with that asshole Justin. Boss got pissed saying I was being an ass. Those two got into some trouble and because they weren't bringing in enough dough they were fired, literally. So after that little instant they came crawling back. I wanted to turn it down again but they said they'll get some nice guy to star with me and I needed the money and I was already on Boss's nerves like always so I said yes."

He gets up and grads another beer.

"So I guess your that nice guy they were talking about."

You smile and sip your beer. "Yeah."

He sits down again. "Well I guess they weren't wrong. Most people don't come over to say hi. Usually we just get our scripts, go into a room together with cameras, and fuck."

'Shit did I make a weird first inspiration? He thinks I'm a nice guy but maybe he thinks I'm too nice. Is this too weird?'

"Don't be in embarrassed sugar. It's nice to have some one to talk to."

You smile. "Thanks."

"So how has your first day been?"

"Ok but I've only been here for a few minutes. I talked to Valentino as he showed me the basics. I was told to talk to him again after reading everything left in my dressing room."

"Well it's good you've been enjoying yourself so far. He hasn't really shown you much though huh?"

"Yeah," you say as you finish your beer. "He just told me what floors were what and that was it."

He gets up and puts Fat Nuggets on the couch. "Let me get changed and I'll show you around." he says with a sweet smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

You look over at him walking to his closet. He through a few outfits out of the way as he mumbles to himself.

"No..no...no...no. Yes, classic. Now were is the rest. Lets change it up a little bit. It's got to be here somewhere. Finally. Perfect."

You look over to see him striping down to change. His back is facing you so the most you could see was his butt. You quickley turn away and face the other wall.

'What do I do?! Do I leave? No. He's fine changing here in front of me. Just try not to look. But wait, I'm going to have to see him like this soon. It's fine.'

You look over a little to see him putting on some underwear and pants. He turns his head to see you looking at him. He smiles.

"Like what you see pretty?"

You're eyes go wide, you blush, and turn away.

"Don't worry I say that to most people. I flirt with everyone but I guess you're going to see the rest sooner or later."

You turn back and see him fully dressed this time. He has on his classic jacket and shorts with red kinky boots, red gloves, a fedora, and a black studded choker.

"Ready to go now?" he asks as he pulled out his phone.

"Sure thing Angel."

You are about to ask who he was texting when you get interrupted by an explosion outside. He runs over to the window, opens it, and jumps out.

"Angel!" you shout as you run over to the window.

You stick you head out of the window. "Angel?!"

"Jump!" you hear from the ground. You lean out the window a little to try to get a better view.

"Jump!" says the same voice. "Angel?" you ask.

"Just jump (name)!" you lean out a little more but as you do the ground shakes from another explosion.

You loss you balance and fall out. Yelling and trying to grab onto something as you fall "Shit, Shit, Shit!"

You tumble down hitting parts of the building but when you almost hit the hard ground you are caught in 3 pairs of arms.

" Great catch Angie." a voice says.

"Thanks Sugar Tits." says the voice holding you.


	4. Author's Note

I am writting more right now and I will publish soon. X reader "isn't allowed here" so I made another account on Wattpad @dark_rainbow1214 and I'll be adding to both.


	5. Chapter 4: A Fun Night

You look up to see Angel holding you.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"You fell off a bulidings and now we're ditching this joint," says a female voice. "Come on bitchs lets go."

the 3 of you run away from the studio. The girl lits something, throws it behind her and you hear a third explosion.

She leads you 3 to a car and you all jump in. Angel climbs in the front as the girl starts driving.

"I call shot gun!"

"Don't have one but here have this," the girl says as she tosses him a hand gun.

"That was fucking fast."

"I was a few building down. About to ask if you wanted to ditch this place."

"So got any good plans tonight?"

"I always do Angie."

You're in the back seat looking at them talk as you're extremely confused.

"Um- hey- so- can anyone tell me what the fuck just happened?"

Angel turns around. "Oh right. So this is my bestfriend Cherri Bomb but I call her sugar tits."

"Sup bitch," she says glancing over her shoulder. "I wasn't expecting Angie to bring company but I'm glade your here." She reachs down to grab something and tosses it into the backseat. "It's not much but have it."

You pick it up and look at it. It's an bomb (unlit of course).

"Not to be rude but why in the world would I need or want this?"

"Because why not? Do whatever you feel like with it."

"Sugar tits over here makes her own bombs. It's second nature to her."

"And what do you do with them?"

"Whatever the fuck I want."

You don't know how to. feel. A few hours ago you were meeting your boss and now you are in a car with your costar and a crazy chick who makes bombs.

You 3 spend a few hours going around town destroying it. After 6 you stopped counting how many buildings had been blown up.

Cherri is stepping on the gas as Angel leans out the window with 6 guns shooting at the car behind you. You're laying down on the backseat floor with an empty bottle on alcohol in 1 hand and a full 1 in the other.

"What the fuck is happening?" you mumble to yourself. "This is crazy. What do I do?"

'This is crazy. Should I leave? No. This is fun, but why? I should help but I don't know how. What the fuck do I do?' Unsure you curl up into a ball and keep drinking.

After finishing almost 2 bottles you start to feel odd. Everything slowley becomes fuzzy until you close your eyes and fall alseep.


End file.
